This invention relates to improvements in an assembly for taking X-ray pictures of the dental arch of a human being which includes a X-ray tube and a film holder to be moved along the dental arch of a patient so as to take necessary X-ray pictures thereof, wherein a support base is supported by a wall construction so as to be vertically slidable or fixed in position.
An apparatus for taking a clear continuous X-ray picture of the dental arch of a patient is well known and the applicant of the present invention presented an effective apparatus of this kind in U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,034 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,732, wherein, since the dental arch approximately forms an elliptical arc, in order to take a continuous X-ray picture of the dental arch, a X-ray tube and a film holder are moved relatively to the dental arch so that the locus of movement of the X-ray tube and the film holder forms an elliptical arc during which a continuous X-ray picture is taken.
Heretofore, for taking a continuous X-ray picture of the dental arch of a patient in use of such an apparatus, there has conventionally been used a stand support type assembly slidable along the stand as is shown in FIG. 8. In FIG. 8, numeral 4 denotes a body which is provided therein with a mechanism for moving a X-ray source 1 and a film holder 2 in an elliptical path by means of an arm 3. A vertical support base 5 is extended from said body 4 and the lower portion of said support base 5 is provided with means for resting patient's jaw comprising a horizontal base 7 and a chin rest 6 secured thereto, and said support base is adapted to elevatably move along the stand post 8. The stand post 8 is supported securely with the lower end thereof by a stand base 9. In this construction, the operation mechanism of the X-ray source 1 and the film holder 2 housed in the body 4 includes a lot of structural members thereby making the body 4 high in weight and even slight vibration accompanied by the movement of the arm 3 may affect the photographic results. From the standpoints as such, the stand post 8 and the stand base 9 should be designed so large as to be rigid and stable thereby making the assembly relatively of large dimension. Consequently, the assembly occupies larger space in an examination room preventing utilization of space, making the room of ill appearance and also making it necessary for an operator or a patient to pay attention to their feet on taking X-ray pictures.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide an assembly for taking a continuous X-ray picture of the dental arch of a human being which includes a X-ray tube and a film holder to be moved along said arch so as to take necessary X-ray picture, wherein a support base is supported by a wall construction so as to be vertically slidable or fixed in position thereby eliminating the stand post and the stand base from the assembly from which the above-mentioned disadvantages derived.
Another object of the invention is to provide for such assembly as aforesaid a simple mechanism for effecting support of the wall construction.